


Their Warm Arms

by Zoey_Namine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, One Shot, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoey_Namine/pseuds/Zoey_Namine
Summary: Después de una vida miserable, las inquietas mentes inocentes de un trío de hermanos solo puede concentrarse en una sola cosa: Una familia. Llámese casualidad que después de una espera tediosa en ese lugar ruin tres palabras cambiarán su despreciable y solitaria vida.Ellos los llevarían finalmente a la calma, la estabilidad y la felicidad.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 6





	Their Warm Arms

# -ꕥ-

Con un sonoro golpe de la puerta y risitas agudas, tres pequeños niños ingresaron a la habitación con ahogados gritos emocionados; Gracias a su hiperactividad hicieron de la recamara compartida un desastre mientras sacaban pequeñas maletas de abajo de las tres camas y comenzaban a empacar las pocas pertenencias que tenían en la que había sido su dormitorio durante la larga y triste estancia en el orfanato de Miss Ninoshka Sykova, en San Petersburgo. Un lugar oscuro y gris, donde el maltrato, la carencia y la poca asistencia era el pan de cada día.

—¡No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo!—Luka repitió extasiado, saltando en la cama antes de tomar un póster de sus ídolos favoritos de la pared, las puntas de su cabello castaño se elevaron graciosos cual rayos de sol al desordenarse, sus grandes ojos de color miel brillaron con la inocencia y la felicidad que solo un niño de cinco años puede mostrar—¡Ulya, nos adoptaron!

—¡Nos adoptaron, Ukya!—Celebró con rebotes en la punta de los pies Yulian, el más pequeños de los niños, con tan solo tres años, las sílabas bailaban torpemente en su lengua y poco o nada podía entender de la conversación, pero sus hermanos mayores lucían más alegres que nunca ¿Cómo no estar igual de alegre, entonces?—¡Nos adoptaron Alya!

Alik, el mayor de los tres pequeños asintió con una sonrisa enorme, mirando los alegres ojos azules de Yulian detrás de sus largos mechones castaños—Nos adoptaron, Ulya— Rápidamente acomodó las pertenencias de su pequeño hermano menor sobre la cama; No era más que una triste maleta infantil. Una vez culminado, procedió a arreglar sus pertenencias, era apenas una mochila. No pudo evitar que su dulce mente de siete años flotara y nadara en fantasías—Apuesto a que la mamá es hermosa—Suspiró con la imagen de cálidos brazos maternales alrededor de él y sus dos hermanos. Sus ojos color miel se cerraron con añoranza.

Luka sonrió recostandose sobre las pocas prendas esparcidas por la pequeña cama individual que le había pertenecido. Su mirada brillante se desvió hacia su hermano mayor—Apuesto a que el papá tiene los ojos preciosos—Cerró los ojos sonriendo enormemente al pensamiento de un hombre fuerte y alto que jugase con él todo el día. Poco o nada recordaba a su verdadero padre, en sus memorias solo había un hombre con rostro ensombrecido, voz rasposa y una botella en la mano. Lo único que nunca iba a olvidar eran sus ojos ácidos, brillantes de malicia y tormento.

Escapar había sido la mejor idea que habían tenido. Aún cuando terminaron en las calles, Luka preferiría volver a pasar frío y hambre escondido en un basurero antes que pasar un día más en ese horrible lugar al que alguna vez llamaron "hogar". Es una lástima que los hayan encontrado, terminar en el orfanato fue peor que vivir en las calles.

El ambiente se volvió pesado por unos segundos, ambos niños perdidos en recuerdos tormentosos del pasado. A Yulian no le gustaba para nada la cara fea que sus hermanos hacían.

—¡Apuesto a que tienen un castillo de hielo!—Gritó agudamente Yulian agitando su cerdito de peluche "Shuri" en frente de sus hermanos. Alik y Luka se miraron con ojos brillantes antes de gritar emocionados, tener un castillo de hielo como la reina Elsa sería muy cool.

— ¡SÍ!

El sonido de la puerta y el torso de una mujer asomándose fue la señal que necesitaron para apresurar a terminar de recoger sus cosas. Finalmente era hora.

¡Iban a conocer a sus nuevos padres!

Los pasillos del orfanato nunca fueron cálidos, ni brillantes o hermosos. La pintura añeja de descamaba de las paredes y el frío de la instalación se sentía cada vez más penetrante, por las noches se les calaban los huesos. Hacía muchos meses que el gobierno había dejado de cumplir un sustento necesario para el lugar. Los niños agradecen que al menos hay luz y agua. El ambiente era pesado, y aún más insoportable cuando los nervios te están haciendo una mala jugada.

Luka se mordió los labios con ansiedad evidente—¿Qué pasa si no les gusto, Alya?—, murmuró suavemente mirando al suelo sucio del largo pasillo que llevaba a la recepción, lugar se encontrarían con su nueva familia.

El comentario es sorprendente más allá de las palabras, usualmente Luka es el más optimista de los tres, Alik solo puede negar la cabeza—Eso es tonto Ukya, si no nos quisieran no estarían aquí—, apretó la mano temblorosa de su hermano mientras mantenía la mirada fija en Ulya que caminaba jugando con Shuri varios pasos adelante de la mano de la mujer de pelo negro. Alik se niega a pensar que sus nuevos padres sean... malos. Sin embargo, años de cicatrices y la repentina timidez de su hermano menor lo hacen dudar en silencio.

—¿Realmente lo crees?—Son ojos brillantes y esperanzados los que los miran, y Alik se obliga a creer a su pensamiento infantil.

—Lo creo—Apretó fuertemente la mano del menor, los nervios hicieron que su voz temblara un poco.

Su conversación fue rápidamente interrumpida por la mujer, la puerta enfrente de ellos era oscura y muy alta. Alik tomó la mano de sus hermanos cuando la mujer de pelo negro abrió la puerta y les dio un leve empujón. Lo primero que vieron fue a dos hombres altos parados en frente del escritorio con tímidas sonrisas emocionadas en la cara. Miss Sykova se acercó poco después, una expresión de falsa amabilidad en su rostro. La mandíbula de los dos niños de ojos miel cayeron graciosamente con estupefacción, los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Niños, les quiero presentar a los señores Victor y Yuuri Nikiforov. Ellos van a adoptarlos.

Los niños permanecieron en silencio y estáticos aún cuando los claramente nerviosos hombres se acercaron a ellos. Ambos adultos se removieron incómodos mirándose el uno al otro, fue el más bajo de ellos que se acercó finalmente, sus rasgos eran claramente asiáticos, con grandes ojos chocolates, nariz pequeña y perfilada y una bonita sonrisa tranquilizadora en la cara. muy lindo en realidad, hermoso, pensó Alik.

—Umm... H-hola, soy Yuuri, y este es mi esposo, Victor—Hizo un claramente tembloroso movimiento con la muñeca al guapo hombre de cabellos platinados presentándolo, él sonrió con una mueca nerviosa y ojos muy abiertos, y rígidamente murmuró un "hola"; Luka observó largamente sus ojos, eran preciosos— Es... Es un gusto conocerlos al fin.

La habitación continuó en silencio hasta que el pequeño Yulian señaló con la boquita graciosamente abierta a los mayores y dijo con su torpe voz alta y honestamente impresionada al reconocer a los ídolos de sus hermanos mayores.

—¡Alya, Ukya, son los príncipes que bailan sobre hielo!


End file.
